


My Genius, Billionaire, Playboy......Mechanic?

by LifeIsLove_SC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Poor Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsLove_SC/pseuds/LifeIsLove_SC
Summary: Tony Stark is one of the most brilliant engineers and scientists of his time. However, his lover and team mates see no harm in exploiting his skills a little bit. i.e who needs a mechanic when you have Tony Stark living in the same tower as you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fan work that I have posted out here. Hope you like it. Please comment your feedback and suggestions. Constructive criticism is most welcome :). Enjoy!

"Hmmmm....I sure can fix this. But it could take a while.", Tony looked critically at the long, deep scratchs which stretched from one end to another on Captain America's shield.

Steve had been fast asleep, when he had a terrible nightmare in which a killer alien robot had cracked his shield. He had woken up from the nightmare and rushed to check on his shield. Much to his horror, he saw that the shield indeed possesed some scratches (that were not so big, but you know). And yes they were from a battle which he had fought a week ago. And he hasn't bothered to give it to Tony for fixing. But right now he couldn't have bothered more.

He was still in a state of half-sleep, half-wake and dressed in nothing but his boxers when he grabbed his shield and knocked on the door of Tony's penthouse at 2:00 am. The door being opened by a sleepy looking Tony Stark ( who was very shockingly not in his lab).

Tony had just a moment to be surprised that Captain America was at his door at 2:00 am, half naked with his shield in his hand, before Steve had broken into a pitious tale about his 'injured' shield and how it had got those 'injuries' during his combat with this killer machine a few days ago. He promptly handed the shield to Tony, almost begging him to fix it then and there.

"A while? You mean it will take long to fix this?", Steve asked worriedly.

"No, not very long. A week at the most. Don't worry your ass off, Stevieee. It will be good as new when I hand it back.", Said Tony, looking a little amused.

"That is very long. A week is very long.", Steve complained.

"I have something to keep you busy meanwhile.", Tony grinned creepily.

"Huh?", Steve was still too sleepy to understand.

Tony pulled him into his room, slammed the door shut and pulled Steve's boxers down.

And we all know already what happened next.  
\-----------

"Sir, are you there?", JARVIS's voice erupted from above.

Tony was working on Steve's shield in the lab, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"No Jarvis, I'm not there." 

"That is funny, Sir. Mr.Barton is seeking your permission to enter the lab. He wishes to see you."

It was unfortunate that Tony was taking a sip of his coffee when JARVIS mentioned this. Tony choked badly on the coffee from surprise and fell into a terribly painful coughing fit.

"Sir, are you alright?", Tony heard JARVIS say.

Mr. Barton, Clint Barton who would generally kick the door of Tony's lab open with his foot and walk in as if he were the king of the lab and Tony the slave who had been hired to work there. That very Mr.Barton, was now seeking permission to enter the lab. Tony could smell the rat even before it died.

"Let him in.", he said after recovering from his coughing fit.

"Okay, Sir. And Captain Rogers has enquired about his shield.", said JARVIS.

"You can tell Steve...oh just tell him I'm working on it....", Tony scratched his head.

"Yes , sir.",JARVIS replied,before going silent.

Clint walked in. He had a rare expression on his face that Tony could not read.

"Hi...Tony....You look nice today.",he said coyly, which is indeed quiet uncharacteristic of Clint, and besides Tony wasn't looking nice at all, he was wearing a torn tank top and was sweating like a horse.

"What do you want?"

"Huh..,umm...did I say I wanted something?..."

"Spit it out, Barton."

"Alright, alright, I want your car. The red one."

"Which red one?"

"Uhhhh...the one with the number plate...", Clint held up his hand on which he had written the number shabbily with a blue ball pen. He read, "803-"

"Fine, whatever. Take it."

"Thanks Tony....but....I....ummm, there was another thing."

"And what could that be?"

"Happy said....that it needs repair."

"Wow. Amazing. So ask him to get it repaired. Or take another car. I don't see an issue there"

"Uhhhhhh...you see, the mechanics said that it would take two days....and I need the car now."

"So? What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"I was just wondering if...."

"No ways, you don't even get to think of that as an option! Take another car, Barton!"

"Please Tony! Please! The kids. It's them who want a ride in that particular car. I'm not taking it for my-"

"NO Barton!"

"But you do that often ,don't you? You do tinker with your cars and all..."

"Thats different!"

"Please Tony.."

Tony growled very loudly and babbled a lot of protests, but he didn't refuse. 

Clint was after all, a big idiot, but a good friend. And those innocent children....

\----------

"Captain Rogers?", called JARVIS.

"Yeah?", Steve was sitting and staring at technically nothing.

"Sir informed that he would return your Shield soon."

"Thankyou, Jarvis."

"You're most welcome,Sir."

And that is when Steve, sitting on the edge of his bed , felt excessively guilty about barging into Tony's bedroom at midnight and forcing Tony to deal with his child-like tantrums and crocodile tears.

\----------

"Wooohhh, Thanks Tones! You're one in a million!", Clint cried, getting into the car.

Tony stood outside, covered in even more sweat and another variety of gross things like tar and motor oil. 

"Don't mention it.", he said grumpily.

Clint blew him a kiss before reving up the engine over-dramatically and driving away.

\---------

Tony made his way into the kitchen. Theres nothing like some sweet, milky coffee on your lips after a long night spent with your nose buried in a fire extinguisher.

"You're late.", said Natasha, her arms on her hips and her eyebrow quirked. She wasn't smiling. Natasha assuming that posture usually wasn't safe for people standing near her. It screamed, 'all bend! The devil Natasha is about to release her arrows into your chest!'. She stood by a small yellow toaster on the kitchen counter.

Bruce, sitting drowsily on the couch was suddenly aroused from his general (not so generally) placid state, by Natasha's 'I'm going to punish you' voice.

"I don't believe I had an appointment out here?" Said Tony, just a little threatened by her stance.

"You're toaster is misbehaving. Very grossly."

Tony loudly walked up to the tiny toaster and tapped it twice. "Seems okay to me...", he started to walk away only to be cornered by Natasha.

"It's burning all the toast."

"Just use the other one.", Tony mumbled, trying to escape.

"No. I want this one."

"What, why?"

"Because it's yellow."

"Nat, I swear that brown one works just as well as the yellow one-"

"I don't care. I like my toast out of this toaster."

"Why don't you be a little more reasona...", Tony became silent when Natasha carefully removed a bobby pin from her hair. And if Tony didn't know that Natasha was capable of fatally injuring a man with a bobby pin......

"Fine. Peace. I'll fix it."

"That's better. This may be a communal kitchen but that does not mean that toast keeps getting burnt and nobody does anything about it."

"Yes. Yes, mistress...". Tony swears, he wanted to knock all of Bruce's teeth out so that he wouldn't feel free to giggle that way any longer.

\------------

"Tony?"

"Steve, I assure you that you're gonna get your shield back by Saturda-"

"No, no. I didn't come here for that."

"Then what exactly do you want? I'm sorry I'm too busy to stitch up your uniform right now."

"Uhh...I wanted to apologise."

"What for?"

"For, you know.....troubling you and all....with the shield...."

Tony wanted to face palm real bad. "Whatever......it's fine.", he said grumpily.

\---------

"Stark. How much do I have to pay you for you to do this?", Fury tried to control his temper which was rapidly getting out of hand.

"To hack into difficult enemy servers....let's see....I want a one month long vacation in.....Hawaii...with Steve...and SHIELD will bear the cost. So it's a deal?"

"Stark. This is serious."

"Why don't you just say that you and your poor organisation cannot pay me enough."

"Stark! Don't you dare cross your limi-"

"Fine. Fine. I'll have pity for the poor. I'm a philanthropist after all. I'll do it free of cost."

Fury rolled his eyes.

\------------

" Come to life. Come to life. Come to life. Come to life-  ......"

One who wasn't accustomed to Tony's lab banter would have absolutely believed that Tony was  performing a satanic ritual.

But Steve was accustomed to it. He sat there and quietly did his art while Tony continued to urge his welding torch to start.

"You've been here since....last night? Why don't you go out? Get some air?", Steve spoke finally.

"If I go out and start getting air then are you going to fix your shield by yourself and patch the car up after Clint has converted it into a block of twisted metal and hack into some screwed up servers for our Godfather Fury and repair the yellow toaster in the Avengers 'communal kitchen' and-"

Steve walks up to Tony and presses his lips against Tony's. When he pulls back Tony is breathless.

"-And also keep a super soldier sexually satisfied.", Tony finished.

"I get it. I'm dating a very busy person.", Steve chuckled.

"Yeah...yeah, busy. But it's not like a mind taking a short break.", Tony flashed a sly grin.


End file.
